1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an airborne body possessing stabilizing fins or control surfaces, wherein each stabilizing fin is displaceable about an associated bearing axle between a retracted inoperative position and a position of flight in which it is unfolded from the airborne body.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An airborne body of that type is known, for example, from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,969, assigned to the common assignee of this application, and incorporated herein by reference. In that instance, it is a particular object to be able to implement a simultaneous unlatching of all control surfaces.
When the stabilizing fins or control surfaces of an airborne body of the above-mentioned type are extended into a flying position in which the stabilizing fins are unfolded from the airborne body either mechanically, pyrotechnically or due to the action of the spin of the airborne body, or in any other manner from their retracted inoperative position, upon reaching their operative position; in essence, their flying position, the stabilizing fins or control surfaces are in possession of so much kinetic energy, that a recoiling or rebounding of the stabilizing fins from their flying position in the direction towards their inoperative retracted position cannot be precluded with any certain degree of reliability. However, such a potential recoiling or rebounding of the stabilizing fins is not desired, or is not even at all permissible, due to reasons in adversely affecting the functioning of the airborne body.